Childhood Sweethearts
by Aryanalokiluv
Summary: Loki's childhood love resurfaces a week before Thor's coronation as king of Asgard. Will her heart change his for the better? I really suck at summaries but read to find out what happens! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm very excited because this is my first Loki fanfiction. Obviously it's romantic because who doesn't like a good Loki romance story? I'm using my own OC, Aryana. I'll explain more of her character throughout the story, but for now enjoy and always remember to R&R!**

"Loki! Wait for me!" Aryana whined as she scurried down the corridor to catch up to the emerald eyed prince. Loki smiled at her annoyed state as he sped up his run down the hallway and bumped into his Father, Odin. The trickster's grin immediately turned into a mixed look of worry and fear, Aryana not knowing this skipped towards the prince without a care in the world. With a smile on her face and her eyes closed she ran right into to the All-father's gold-plated stomach. At first a look of confusion on her face she looked up at the mighty god and started trembling with fright. "Loki, how many times have I told you not to run in the hallways on the palace?" Odin bellowed. Loki tried to speak but no words came out. "Many times you have all-father, our sincerest apologies." Aryana interjected. "All is forgiven young one, now hurry along children I have duties to attend to." Both of the children stepped aside for the king and watched him walk towards the dining hall. Aryana turned towards Loki with a teasing look "What?" He questioned "Oh nothing, nothing at all…" She giggled under her breathe. "…Just that you're a coward in front of your father." She teased. Loki gasped playfully. "I'm hurt by this Ary." He said sarcastically He approached her with caution then grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground. "Take it back" he laughed "Hmm…nope not possible!" She grabbed his chest with all her might and flipped him over taking control. "Seems like the odds are in my favor now." The ten year-olds laughed with eachother and Aryana got off of Loki and helped him up off the marble floor. "In my defense, I wasn't ready." He defended "Are you ready now?" the small maiden inquired "Yes, I suppose s- before he could finish she pinned him to the floor once again "I am mightier the Odin himself!" She proclaimed. Loki let a large smile spread across his face and a session of laughter followed. Before Aryana could bring Loki to his feet, Thor and Fandral strolled into the golden corridor speaking about their future hunting trips. "Oh what is this?" Thor teased "It seems Fandral and I have spotted two rare lovebirds proceeding to mate. What do you think Fandral?" "I believe you're absolutely correct Thor" He agreed devishly. Aryana quickly jumped off of Loki and he got up himself. Her cheeks were rouge. Loki noticed this and quickly defended her "Shutup Thor and go back to your sparring lesson."He spat rudely "Oh testy are we?" Thor laughed with excitement "Maybe a challenge to defend the lady's honor!" Thor slid out his wooden sword from its holster and pointed it towards Loki's face. "Thor you will regret that."Loki warned "Ahah! How so brother?" Loki sighed and prepared himself for his attack..with words. "You truly must not understand how ridiculous you look. How pathetic it must be to try and act like a knight. Do you realize what the standards are to be a guardianof anything larger than an ant are, my foolish brother? Besides brute strength, it takes honor, intelligence, bravery, and most importantly humbleness. These traits you clearly do not possess, remember dear friend that these are only minimal qualifications to ascend the throne when you are ready. Which might I remind you, will NEVER happen. You are too dimwitted and immature to ever do. You will never win a war, never be king, never lead Asgard, let win alone this 'challenge' which is now over. And further more…" "That's enough Loki." Aryana whispered Loki had gotten so lost into his banter he had forgotten what he was fighting for. His dear friend, his only friend (even though he did not wish to admit it) she was different and that's what he liked about her. She was not like other asgardian girls, she did not spend her free time making dresses or playing with dolls. She enjoyed studying anything and everything the library had to offer her. "I-I'm sorry Aryana I had forgotten you were there." She nodded and look towards the elder son of Odin staring at Loki in shock. "Come Fandral let us leave these two _sweethearts _to themselves. This time it was Loki's turn for his cheeks to turn bright red. "Come on Loki lets go do something productive." Aryana suggested "Alright fine" He muttered following his friend down a passageway leading to the gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I think I'm actually going to make this story into two parts and this will be about their childhood and the second part about them finding each other again. Hope you like my plan and give me ideas of what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Loki and Aryana walked down the corridor leading to the beautiful asguardian garden. It was filled with a variety of different flowers and shrubbery that Loki and Ary loved so much. When they would walk here every day after their studies, all their stress would melt away and they would talk for hours about the landscape. Today was different, so many people were there. It was unusual people did not go to the palace gardens unless permitted by guards. Loki being a prince and Aryana's family of noble status they were always allowed to go there to their heart's content. It must've been a celebration or holiday when the common citizens were allowed anywhere in the palace. Well almost anywhere, no more than the princes could. Loki turned to face Aryana to see her reaction. She was first confused, sad, annoyed, and then anger appeared. He did not like to see her upset, so he conjured up six small snakes to stroll around the gardens. Aryana soon noticed and smiled mischievously. Within a matter of moments a women screamed and jumped into her husband's arms. The young tricksters laughed as everyone ran away from the beautiful gardens. They smiled and found their favorite shady spot under a cherry tree. No one was left and Loki waved the snakes away with a flick of his hand. "That's amazing how you can do that Loki…" Ary admired. "I wish I could use magic like that, all I can do is blow candles out and that takes a large amount of energy." She sighed and looked at the ground, pulling a small dandelion out of the grass. "Don't talk like that, I'm sure with my help you can achieve your goals." He encouraged. She smiled at his kind words and laid down on the soft grass and looked towards the sky. "That's sweet of you to say my friend but there is no point in trying to help. I fear I will never accomplish even the basics of magic. It's alright though, I don't have the patience for practicing." She giggled with her cheeky grin and looked into his emerald eyes. He looked back with a happy face, but once her say her stare he looked away with embarrassment. Whenever he looked into those gorgeous icy blue eyes he got flustered. They both blushed realized what was happening. They had both starting finding the opposite sex strangely more tolerable than usual. Loki and Ary returned to their reading choices. Ary was reading about the war between Alfheim: the home of the Light elves and Svartalfheim: home of the dark elves. While Loki read about the origin of Jotunheim and its inhabitants. They stayed there for hours, absorbed in their readings, never looking up to acknowledge their surroundings. After some time the children got hungry and Ary made the first move for the basket of goodies she had packed for the afternoon. She grabbed two apples and threw one at Loki, hoping to catch him off guard and hit him in the face. She aimed it perfectly and quietly but fiercely tossed the apple at his alabaster skin. Without a hint of hesitation, Loki caught the apple in his hand, lowered his book and looked at her smiling with delight. She groaned, "Oh, you are never any fun!" She whined and took a bite out of the juicy apple. Loki laughed and bit the apple regally and smiled at her with a teasing look. "Ah, yes I am insulted that you would think I was as stupid as my brother." He smirked. She looked at the sky and let out a small gasp. "Ugh, It's getting late Loki, I should probably go home before my mother starts to worry." He frowned and sighed. "Yes I suppose so, I'll walk you home." He took her hand and helped her off the grass. She grabbed the basket, and walked off both not realized they were still holding hands all the way home. …

As they approached the large home of Nazikam Windhelm, Aryana's father, they finally noticed they hands intertwined. The ten-year olds quickly let go and looked in the opposite directions. Their cheeks as red as a ripe apple. Ary cleared her throat, "Goodnight Loki, I shall see you soon." She curtsied and approached to open the large doors to her home. "Ary, wait! You think I would forget your birthday?" he inquired playfully. She smiled and shook her head. "Damn, I thought I had too" They laughed and stood in silence for only seconds. "I got you a present" The trickster prince stated. Her eyes widened and face lightened up with excitement. Loki reached in his pocket and clenched whatever her present was In his hands. At first she thought it was a trick, but there was a genuine look on the prince's face, so she accepted whatever he had planned. "Alright close your eyes." He smiled and started to open his palm. With her eyes shut tight, her mind bounced with anxiousness about the surprise. "Okay…open." Aryana's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Loki's gift with shock. It was a beautifully cut stone of which she did not know the type. It had a gorgeous amber glow to it which she adored. It was strung on a gold chain that reminded her of Loki. "Loki…it's..it's" She could not find words to describe this gem given to her. "You hate it." He sighed and looked as if he knew it would not be to her liking. As soon as he muttered those words she quickly disagreed. "No,nonono, oh no..Loki this is amazing, words cannot describe its beauty…I love it." Satisfied with her description she looked at the prince for a response. He did not use words but a sigh of relief and gratitude. He chuckled "Okay good, I thought had I gotten the worst possible gift in the universe." She laughed and showed a lovely smile "Where did you find this?" She inquired. "I'll never reveal my secrets." He stated. They laughed and stood there for what seemed like hours. Loki then placed a small kiss upon her cheek. Her cheeks reddened dramatically and was so embarrassed and yet so happy. Finally something in her life that was going right. Loki felt the exact same and for that one moment he was the happiest boy in Asguard. "Goodnight Loki" she replied with a smile. "Goodnight Aryana." She opened the grand doors to her house and entered the warm light of her home. Loki stood there for a minute or two smiling and laughing. He then turned around and walked home with a skip in his step.


End file.
